Aethalyn
Aethalyn is the true name for the plane of departed souls. It has commonly been referenced as the Eternal Paradise, and this name is misleading. Though it is commonly held as the dominion of the gods and their servants, one's existence in this plane is determined by another being. It should be noted that there are lost and unclaimed souls in this plane. Religious scholars have compiled information on the final resting places of the spirits that make it here. What happens to the deceased. At death, most individuals that possess a spirit are believed to be sent to a being called Gyr the Judge (known by different names, commonly "Old Gray" to humans). This being supposedly decides where the spirit's final destination, be that the Underworld or the plane of departed souls. If sent to the plane of departed souls, the individual may be allowed into the domain of one of the gods. If sent to the Underworld, the soul is forged into a new being with a demonic nature, such as a mane, wraith, etc. Souls are usually taken to the Judge by one of his six daughters: Selina, Sahra, Morrin, Yera, Ecca, or Phae. Realms of Aethalyn *'Aol's Celestial Plains: '''This area is believed to be a great field, flourishing with crops and great fruit bearing plants. It is a menagerie where mortals and creatures can live in happiness for ages. Above them all walks Aol, the protective god of the sun. *'Rajain's Halls of Glory:' This area has been described as a great lodge, sporting many halls. There are great feasts daily in honor of the war god as well as sparring rooms and armories. Rajain's favorite warriors reside here as his personal army, should he ever need to call upon them. Both men and women are accepted into this domain. *'Rukúl's Blood Fields''': This area is believed to be a massive, gray plain that is completely silent. Streamlets of crimson trace their way through it. Somewhere there is a great palace in honor of Rukúl, yet few supposedly find it. *'Mor's Heavenly Citadel: '''This area has been described as a great stronghold, yet its gates are always open and those within this domain are free to roam wherever they please. Mor sits upon the highest throne in the citadel, yet every being that exists here are free to do what their heart desires. Only those whose hearts truly desire peace end up in this domain. *'Kraephon's Eternal Depths: This area is believed to be on the material plane, though, as apparent by its name, it is very deep in the sea. Therefore, none living on land have divined if the domain truly exists or not. *Dmur's Dwarven Hall:' Many hold this domain to be one of the most entertaining. Like most dwarven halls, it has alcohol, roaring fires, games, and many other features. The only differences between one of the material plane and Dmur's hall would be the infinite supply of excellent booze, the absence of hangovers, and the absence of time. *'Asmodon's Burning Tier:''' Most of the Hammer describes this area as aflame and infested by hundreds of fiery beings. Formerly *Zaena